Mark 2 Lancer Assault Rifle
Background The Lancer Assault Rifle is the workhorse of the Coalition of Ordered Governments armed forces. During the Pendulum Wars it saw extensive use amongst COG soldiers and their combatants. It was outfitted with a regular bayonet, rather than a chainsaw. It is the primary armament of Gears, and fires projectiles at medium range. In the video game "Gears of War", this weapon is first used in the chapter Trial By Fire. The Lancer, unlike the Hammerburst, is fully automatic as opposed to burst fire. It has a smaller clip size, but is more powerful than the Hammerburst in closer range situations since the automatic fire can do more damage than the Hammerburst's burst fire if every bullet fired from it can hit. Use The Lancer is fairly powerful, and like some other automatic weapons, should be fired in bursts. For suppression, this weapon is the best. Use this weapon on full automatic only when enemies are congregated around an area. If the stored rounds are enhanced by an Active Reload, it is significantly stronger. The Lancer's main weakness is its accuracy at long range. The Lancer's bullets have a large spread and many of the shots will miss at such a range and the low, 60 bullet clip size just adds to the problem. Because of this, rushes should probably be held at times in order to get closer to the enemy and increase the Lancer's effectiveness. You rarely see a COG with out his lancer. Chainsaw Bayonet One of the Lancer's most appealing features is its infamous Chainsaw Bayonet. The Chainsaw can be used to kill an enemy brutally and instantly with its razor-sharp blades. The Chainsaw is tipped with carbide compounds, and has variable torque settings. In multiplayer, this Chainsaw is a good short range weapon, able to kill enemies in one blow. However, a player should only attempt a Chainsaw kill if he has the element of surprise. Otherwise, the Chainsaw wielder can find it very difficult to survive, let alone score a kill, since the Chainsaw Bayonet lowers if the person using it is shot. Players should not substitute the shotgun for the Chainsaw Bayonet at close range unless you are very experienced with Gears of War. NOTE: Because while chainsawing you are in "god mode" chainsawing an enemy is an excellent way of surviving grenades. HOWEVER, "god mode" has been removed from Gears of War 2, allowing players to be killed while chainsawing; although, if they can get the chainsaw onto their enemy, the enemy will die regardless. Multiplayer This weapon is, by default, the players' starting weapon. At close range, the Lancer Assault Rifle is devastating with its Chainsaw Bayonet attachment against unaware or crouched enemies, but otherwise, it is normally used for suppressive fire. At medium range, this weapon can be more accurate when you fire in bursts. This weapon in long range, however, is overshadowed by the Longshot Sniper Rifle in multiplayer due to the Longshot's long range sniping capabilities. Players often swap the Lancer for more powerful weapons such as the Torque Bow, the Hammer of Dawn, or the Longshot due to the shotgun's already formidable close-range power. In Gears of War 2, the chainsaw bayonet does not get easily stunned, due to the addition of stopping power. Therefore, the use of the chainsaw is very effective at close quarters. It is recommended during the Execution mode to fire in full automatic at the knees of unaware enemies, as a Lancer from a far range cannot kill an enemy during Execution. The only way to kill an enemy in Execution with a Lancer is to incapacitate the enemy, then execute that enemy by way of either the Curb stomp, Chainsaw or simply shooting them at close range. Gold-plated Lancer A code to unlock a golden lancer will be included in the purchase of the limited edition of Gears of War 2 for use in multiplayer mode. These codes are similar to Xbox Live trial codes, and are unique. Once it is used, that particular code cannot be used again, preventing sharing. In the event that a player weilding the golden Lancer ic killed, another player may pick the weapon up and use it, regardless of whether or not they actually possess the golden Lancer DLC. The golden plating does not provide any in-game bonuses. Failed Golden Lancer Code? It happened to many people including myself on November 7th, to fix the problem go to your dashboard into the marketplace and then account management, then download history, and if your code was valid you will be able to redownload it no problem. Gold Lancer gameplay footage ulnP5NX_9DI&fmt=6 Trivia *As with other weapons the Lancer has several "affiliation lights". In the Lancer's case, the two small bars along the sides of the weapon will be either blue or red, depending on if the user is a Gear or Locust, respectively. Lancer Category:Gears of War 2 weapons